Homecoming
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Sequel to 'In Your Arms'. There's nothing more dramatic than secret pregnancies, broken promises and hearts, and a love that tries to survive it all.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Welcome! So, this is the sequel to ****In Your Arms****. This was actually the original story/idea, but very rarely do I like to write prequels, so I decided to wait on this one. It's set quite a few years after ****In Your Arms**** (I'm estimating about 5). I'm very excited to write this one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Homecoming

*Part 1*

_Al,_

_It's been quite a while since I've written, hasn't it? Then again, it's been a fair while since you've written as well, mate. I'm not even sure where you are right now, so I'm hoping Sausage can find you. Rose asked me to tell you that she misses you and she wants you home. The fact of the matter, mate, is that we all miss you. You __have__ to come home soon. I have some bad news, and I'd rather tell you in person. If you decide to come home, be at my house at 6 P.M. on June 27__th__. There's not much left to say._

_Your best mate,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

The clock on the stove changed to 5:30 P.M. on June 27th as Albus Severus Potter glowered at his current roommate, a girl named Nancy Fowler. At this current moment, she was having yet ANOTHER tantrum.

"You can't leave! Rent's due soon, and do you know how hard it'll be to get a roommate on such short notice?" she screeched, looking panic-stricken. Nancy was a little neurotic, Albus had noticed.

"Sorry, Nancy. It's just…my family's having problems at home, and I really…just need to be there for them," Albus lied. As far as he knew, his family was as fine as ever, but he couldn't be sure, because the only person that wrote him anymore was Scorpius.

"But…but…" Nancy stuttered, trying to get her point across by flailing her arms about every-which-way. If he wasn't afraid that she'd have a psychotic breakdown and try to kill him or something like that, Albus would've laughed at how ridiculous this Muggle girl looked.

"I'm really sorry, Nancy," Albus lied again. He was happy to get out of this apartment. Nancy was probably one of the worst roommates Albus had ever lived with. She had ten cats, and liked to have random parties on very short notice, so when she decided to have a party, she locked all of her cats and their litter boxes in her room, which shared a vent with Albus' room, so he'd have to deal with the combined smell (and try not to hurl).

As Albus walked out of the apartment, his two suitcases in hand, he could still hear Nancy's shrieks of indignation. He walked down two floors, exited the apartment building, and slipped into the alley separating the apartment building from the building next door before he pulled out his wand.

Albus had been living in Boston, Massachusetts and attending the Wizarding College there, but he had graduated a week before. The day after graduating, he had received the letter from Scorpius, and his decision to return home had only been re-enforced. Considering the fact that Albus was only an average-powered wizard (nowhere near the power levels of his father or his first-name namesake), he would not be able to directly Apparate 'across the pond'.

He pulled a map out of his jeans pocket, and consulted the course he had plotted before re-folding the map with a decisive wave of his wand. He looked both ways down the alley, and shrunk his luggage before placing it in the pocket along with the map. Then he muttered the incantation for Disapparation, turned, and disappeared.

He Apparated in an alleyway in Kangiqsujuaq, Quebec, Canada. He once again consulted his map, then Disappareted again, this time appearing in an alleyway in Qikiqtarjuak, Baffin Islands, Canada. He repeated this process quite a few more times, Apparating to an alley in Ammassalik, Greenland; then Vestmannaeyjar, Iceland; then Tórshavn in the Faroe Islands (which belonged to Denmark); then Lerwick in the Shetland Islands; then Edinburgh, UK.

By the time he reached Edinburgh, he was very tired. But at the same time, he was so close to home. He took some deep breaths, trying to overcome the intense nausea that was threatening him. It took about ten minutes, but he finally overcame the insanely intense urge to barf. Then he Apparated one last time.

When Albus opened his eyes, he saw a large, three-story house that was rather average, unless you knew who lived there. It was the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, and his home. This was the first time that he'd seen it in about five years, and he was so overcome with joy that he ran up the front lawn to the front door and knocked on it hard.

He waited a few seconds, but nobody answered, so he knocked again. And again, and again, and AGAIN until someone opened the door. That someone was his brother James' five-year old son Daniel, who Albus hadn't seen since he was less than a year old. Obviously Daniel didn't recognize his uncle, because he turned and yelled, "Grandpa! There's a random guy at the door!" This declaration was met by the sound of running feet, and then Albus saw him.

The man that Albus saw was a mirror image of himself, except older. His black hair was streaked with gray, and he walked with a sort-of limp, but his emerald-green eyes still contained youthfulness. These same eyes twinkled when the man saw Albus.

"Dad!" Albus shouted as he rushed over to his father, Harry Potter, and hugged him. He received a giant hug back.

"Al!" Harry cheered, pulling away from his youngest son, "What are you doing here?"

"I finished college, and I decided that it was time to come home," Albus said, omitting the fact that Scorpius had specifically requested that Albus come home on this date. "Where is everyone?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They're…well, how do I put this? Um…Al…"

"Just spit it out, Dad," Albus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Al, what news have you heard about the family while you were gone?"

"Not much," Albus admitted, "I got a letter from Scorpius, and he said that he had something important to tell me. And I'm supposed to be at his house at 6 tonight."

Harry nodded to himself, as if his thoughts had been confirmed. "Al, why don't you go put on something a little more formal? I was just about to go get myself and Daniel changed so we could head over to Scorpius' house as well," he suggested, picking up his grandson.

"Why? What's going on?" Albus asked warily. His father wasn't usually one for withholding information.

"I'd rather you see for yourself," Harry said by way of explanation, "Come on. You can take your old room."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? It was quite long, if I do say so myself. Kind of a cliffhanger, so I apologize! If I get 5 reviews for this chapter tonight or tomorrow, then you'll get the second chapter tomorrow or the next day. I promise!**

**R&R!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Next chapter, baby! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so more time for you guys!**

**donkeywhomoos: Nobody died, but when you see what happened, somebody dying probably would've been the preferable option.**

**bananafreak97: I'm really glad!**

**Aria657: On the Rose and Scorpius front, you'll see. And considering that I wrote these answers before I finished the chapter, I'm not sure.**

**EssaTheTwerp21: I totally forgive you, because I'd probably be swept away, too! I love Al too, because he's so cute, even if he's an idiot. Here's your update!**

* * *

*Part 2*

About a half-hour later, Albus still had no idea what was going on, but he had dutifully Apparated to his best friend's house, followed shortly by his father and Daniel. This being the first time that Albus had been home in five years, he stared at the house as he walked up to the front door. It was two stories and blue. Albus wasn't much for architecture.

Harry rang the doorbell as Daniel hopped around, laughing, and Albus shifted from foot to foot. He was suddenly nervous about seeing his friend again, as well as the fact that he was dressed up, and he didn't know why. So when the door opened, Albus was shocked at what he saw.

Standing in the doorway was Scorpius Malfoy, except he looked more mature now. He had his arm wrapped around a red-headed woman, who Albus recognized as his cousin, Rose Weasley. Rose's belly was swollen, and Albus discovered that his cousin was pregnant!

Scorpius greeted Harry and Daniel cheerfully, moving so grandfather and grandson could enter their home. As Scorpius was about to close the door, he saw Albus, who had been blocked by his father. Albus was gaping in shock.

"Al!" screamed Rose as she rushed her cousin. She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, considering her now-rounded figure. Albus instinctively hugged her back, surprised to find that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears of their own accord. As Rose stepped back, her eyes shining with tears as well, Scorpius and Albus man-hugged each other.

"I didn't think you'd make it!" Scorpius admitted, ruffling his own pale-blond hair. Albus smirked at his best friend. If there was one thing that Scorpius had caught from Albus, it was messing with his hair when he was nervous or excited.

"Of course I made it," Albus scoffed, "The mystery was too damn much for me!" Scorpius chuckled awkwardly before exchanging looks with Rose. Albus stared at his cousin, confused, as she nodded her head once and then scurried further into the house.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't I show you around?" Scorpius offered, completely avoiding the question.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I only got 4 reviews, but that's pretty good, considering it just came out yesterday! Note that the next chapter will be picking up right from where this one left off.**

**R&R!**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: So I pretty much got record reviews for last chapter (I love you guys so much!) Almost all of you had a guess as to what's going on, but I think I'm going to throw you guys for a loop! The chapter is kind of badly written because I thought you guys deserved a chapter on Thanksgiving and I was kind of in a rush, but it also turned out quite long (well, longer than I originally thought it'd be). Happy Thanksgiving, by the way, to all of my readers in the USA!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: Funny story…**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: Ah, one of my favorite reviewers! I'm glad you're back for the second ride. ****It's a funny story, really…**

**hushpuppy22: Your logic is so refreshing. ****All will be explained, I promise!**

**bananafreak97: You'll see…**

**donkeywhomoos: Here's your update!**

**Aria657: I forgot to mention it, but that last chapter was dedicated to you! You finally found out what happened to Scorpius and Rose (well, kind of, but most of the details were implied)! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: EssaTheTwerp21 (who finds time to review even while planning her wedding). I love you Essa!**

* * *

*Part 3*

"Sure, but I want to know what's going on," Albus persisted as he walked inside and shut the door.

"It's kind of a funny story…" Scorpius chuckled as he led Albus into what looked like a large library, "This is my study, by the way. Why don't you take a seat, and we'll talk?" Scorpius gestured to two large leather couches in the corner. Albus nodded and sat on one, while Scorpius sat on the other.

"So what's going on?" Albus asked again. The mystery was driving him insane!

Scorpius sighed, running his hands through his hair again. "It's really not my place to say, Al. It's not my secret."

"So, there is a secret, then?"

"Yes, but it's not mine to say," Scorpius reminded his best friend, "But you still want to know, don't you?" Albus nodded vigorously, surprised that, after all these years, Scorpius still knew him so well.

"Then there's someone you're going to have to see." Scorpius stood and left the study, not even bothering to see if Albus was following him. He knew that he was. Albus was very nosy; he liked to know anything and everything. That would never change, no matter how far he went, or how long he was gone.

"Where are we going?" Albus asked as they walked into the living room.

"Backyard," Scorpius stated simply. Albus rolled his eyes at his friend's secretiveness, but continued to follow him. They walked through the living room, down a hallway and into a room filled with books and a bar and a pool table and a dart board and other fun 'adult' stuff.

"This is the 'rec room'," Scorpius pointed out as he walked towards the opposite wall. He was walking towards a large glass sliding door, through which Albus could see a bunch of people mingling in a grass field. "That's the backyard, and the site of the party," Scorpius declared as he slid open the door, "Come on." Albus dutifully followed his best friend outside, but when he actually got out there, and adjusted his eyes to the light difference, he stopped short.

_No. No, no, no!_ Albus thought as he stared straight ahead. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing straight in front of him, although she didn't notice because she was kind of angled away from him, was…Sarina. _Crap! I thought I'd have more time!_ She was talking to Rose cheerfully. And she was…holding hands with another man!

Albus immediately sized up the man. He was tall, and broad-shouldered like a football player back in America. He had cropped brown hair, styled in what one of Albus' old roommates (a particularly annoying Muggle named Ben Jacobson) had called a 'fauxhawk'. _He looks like a tool._ Albus though morosely, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice some children run up to his cousin and her best friend…

* * *

~Sarina's POV~

I was talking to Rose about names for her future baby. We were cheerfully chatting about the pros and cons about naming it for her mother, or Scorpius'. Jason was standing with me, holding my hand and every once in a while contributing an idea (to which I responded, every time, with a kiss on the cheek), when Aden and Brenna ran up to me. Aden's brown-black hair was mussed, as was Brenna's raven hair, but their emerald-green eyes were shining brightly, probably the product of enjoying the game of Tag that they'd been playing with their cousins.

"Mama, Mama!" Brenna chirped urgently, tugging on the hem of my summer dress. On the other side, Aden was tugging as well, chirping "Mummy, Mummy!" Rose was smiling at the two, and I sighed and smiled as I turned my attention to the two of them.

"Aden Preston and Brenna Margaret, are you two going to be tattle-tales?" I smiled as I stroked their heads. That was always the first thing that I asked them when they were like this. The twins shook their heads vigorously. "Okay, then what is it?"

"Mama, there's a man…" Brenna started. "And he's staring at you!" Aden added. Whenever they got over-excited (like now), or when they were feeling particularly mischievous, the twins finished each other's sentences. It was something that many twins did, as Ginny Potter had informed me years ago. Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George, had done the exact same thing when Fred had still been alive.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. Sometimes the twins liked to make up wild tales.

"I'm not surprised," Jason joined in on my chuckling, "Your mum's very pretty." I blushed.

"There really is a man…" Brenna repeated urgently. "And he's over there!" Aden declared, pointing to something behind my back. Knowing that it was easier to play along, I turned around, eager to get back to my conversation with Rose and Jason. But all of my eagerness was knocked out of me when I saw who the twins were talking about.

His hair had grown a bit longer, but it was still the same raven color. It still looked so soft, and I still felt the urge to run my fingers through it, or wrap my fingers in it, while snogging him senseless. His emerald-green eyes still sparkled, but there was a sadness to them that I had never seen before. His full lips, which I had kissed so many times and dreamed about even more times, were not set in the happy grin from our days at Hogwarts; they were, instead, forming a pout. Or maybe it was a scowl?

It didn't really matter whether he was scowling or pouting (either way, he wasn't happy). It didn't matter that he had changed, but still looked different. All that mattered was that he was here, and he was staring at me with sadness in his eyes (I found myself hoping – involuntarily – that he was actually gazing at me lovingly, and the sadness was from seeing me holding hands with Jason), and I was engaged, but I felt my heart burst with joy upon seeing him.

Albus Severus Potter, father of my children, had returned after five years. He had returned, only to find me engaged to another man (who I would be marrying in just two weeks' time). No matter how much I had lied to myself over these five years, especially after meeting Jason, I was still in love with Albus. He had asked me to wait, and I had, until I had met Jason, and had decided to move on.

The thoughts running through my head were so confusing, and I couldn't seem to get them straight. They got even more jumbled when Albus and I locked gazes, my blue-green eyes with his emerald-green. So what did I do, in that moment, when I felt as though I was falling apart? I did what any sensible woman would do.

I screamed. I screamed at the man who had once been (and probably still was) the love of my life. I screamed an answer at him. I screamed the answer to his unasked question; the unasked question that I could tell he was asking me through his eyes.

"Your time was up! FOUR years! Four years I waited, now five, and I wasn't supposed to be the patient one! So I was done waiting! It wasn't like I thought you'd ever know, or even care! I figured that you'd probably forgotten me, so it was time for me to forget you!"

I barely noticed that everyone at the party – my family, Rose and Albus' family, Jason's family, our friends, and some of my co-workers – was staring at me. I didn't see the look of recognition that crossed Jason's face as he realized who Albus was. I didn't see that Scorpius had grabbed Rose's hand, nor did I see their exchange of guilty expressions. I missed Aden and Brenna's confused expressions as they looked back and forth between me and Albus, because they had never heard our story, and didn't recognize that the man that they had noticed staring at me was their father. My thoughts and eyes were solely set on Albus as I fell to my knees and began to sob.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy? I bet nobody guessed that Albus and Sarina had a child! Haha, I'm evil! It wasn't part of the original plan, but when hushpuppy22 guessed pretty much EXACTLY what was happening, I knew that I was getting predictable, and therefore I had to change it up. Next chapter you'll get to see the rest of Sarina's reaction, I promise!**

**Question #1: What's your favorite part(s) of Thanksgiving?**

**My Answer: My favorite parts are getting to see my 'cousins', and the pumpkin rolls that my mom makes!**

**Question #2: What is one thing that you're thankful for?**

**My Answer: I love you guys so much, so you readers are definitely one of the things that I'm thankful for!**

**R&R because there were three updates in two days!**

**P.S.: I have uploaded pictures of the characters to my Photobucket! Take out all the (dot) and (backslash) in the 'link' below!**

**s1002(dot)photobucket(dot)com(backslash)albums(backslash)af146(backslash)MidnightEmberMisery(backslash)Homecoming**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! I loved coming home from my aunt and uncle's house to find three reviews, a Favorite Story, and a Story Alert! Totally made Thanksgiving even better! And when I finished typing this chapter, I looked at the hits for ****In Your Arms****, and I almost started CRYING! Over 1,500 views! Sure, very few people reviewed, but that made me so happy!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: See! I knew I'd throw you guys for a loop! I'm glad that you're in shock, because that's ****exactly**** what I wanted to have happen!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: I love you too! Yeah, I think I'm a bit self-conscious, but most people are, so it's all good. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Donkeywhomoos: Yeah, Albus was kind of an idiot…**

**Aria657: I'm so glad that someone asked that question! You'll see, I promise!**

**jazi12amaze: Thanks!**

* * *

***This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Emily, even though she doesn't read fanfics (although I might see if she'll read ****In Your Arms**** and this one). She was my inspiration for part of this chapter, although, if she read this, she probably wouldn't see it!***

* * *

*Part 4*

Sarina fell to her knees and began to sob. Albus, his expression worried, made to approach her, but was stopped by a scathing glare from Rose. He watched, helpless, as the brown-haired man, probably her boyfriend, helped up and into the house, knocking into Albus as he walked past. _I fucked up._ Albus thought angrily, running his hands through his hair. He scowled as Rose and Scorpius approached him, Scorpius looking melancholy and Rose looking furious.

"Albus Severus Potter," Rose hissed through gritted teeth, "We need to talk!"

Succumbing to his pregnant cousin's anger, Albus sighed as he followed her and Scorpius inside. They went back to Scorpius' study, and Albus sat on the same couch as before, while Scorpius (and Rose) sat on the other couch.

"What, Rose?"

"What did you say?" Rose fumed, rubbing her swollen belly madly.

"What're you talking about?" Albus was perplexed.

"What did you say to Sarina, to make her cry?" Rose snapped, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"I didn't say anything!" Albus protested, "You saw! I didn't even get near her!"

"Rosie," Scorpius said soothingly, grabbing his wife's hand, "Albus didn't do anything."

"I know," Rose admitted, looking properly ashamed, "I think it's just the hormones getting to me."

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on, though?" Albus queried. Scorpius and Rose sighed.

"Well, you remember how Rina promised you that she'd wait for you, on the day that we graduated?" Rose asked. Albus nodded. "Well, she did. For the first nine months after you left, I didn't get to see her, because my job at the Ministry had called me to France. But the day I came back, I get an owl from Sarina, asking me to meet her at St. Mungo's. Do you know what I found when I arrived?

"I found Sarina in the Maternity Ward. Turns out that you knocked her up before you left. She gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl. Aden Preston Potter and Brenna Margaret Potter. You actually saw them earlier," Rose ignored Albus' stunned expression as she bluntly pressed forward, "I know you're surprised. I can imagine how it feels. She broke her promise, and that really should be unforgivable. But I can also see her side of the situation.

"She gave up. If I was her, I would've given up too. Did you really think that you could promise so much, and make her wait so long for it? Well, you can't. That's not how things work. You're too late."

When Rose was done talking, she looked at Albus. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She wanted so much to hug him and comfort him, but she knew that she had to stay strong. Albus may have been her favorite cousin, but Sarina was her best friend, and had kids. And Sarina had done what was best for herself and her kids when she decided to move on.

"What can I do?" Albus choked out, attempting to wipe away the tears. Rose tilted her head to the side, signaling confusion. "What can I do to get her back?" Albus asked, clarifying.

Rose sighed and snorted at the same time, creating an amusing sound. But this was no laughing matter, so nobody so much as chuckled. It was deadly silent.

"Al, do you think it's really fair of you to try to win her back?" Rose inquired, twirling one of her red curls around her finger. This was something that the two men in the room recognized as a simple of her frustration. Albus sighed, nodding his head.

"Look, I know I left her. And it took me a long time to come back. But I came back, didn't I? Just like I told her I would. And I probably would've come home sooner if I had known about Aden and Brenna." Suddenly, Albus' eyes began to shine brightly. He stood up, angrily, and began to yell.

"NOBODY TOLD ME A GODDAMN THING! NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME THAT I HAD TWINS WAITING FOR ME HERE! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS DATING SOMEONE NEW! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS GETTING ENGAGED! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO WERE GETTING MARRIED! OR THAT YOU, ROSE, WERE PREGNANT! I GOT MAYBE TEN LETTERS THE WHOLE TIME I WAS GONE, ALL FROM SCORP! AND YOU ALL BLAME ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET HOME! HOW IS THAT FAIR? IT ISN'T!" Albus stopped ranting to take a breath, and Scorpius jumped in.

"Al, we understand. We're at fault; most of us do realize that. But you're at fault, too. You could've come home at any time. You could've asked for any news. But you didn't. If you would've asked about Rina, we would've told you everything. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to be hurt. If you would've taken initiative for once…" Scorpius trailed off.

"None of this would be happening," Rose finished in a low voice. Shooting them a scathing glare, Albus stood up abruptly.

"I'll see myself out!" he snarled, stomping out. He left the door to the study, and so Scorpius and Rose mournfully listened in silence as he slammed the front door on his way out. The couple looked at each other, tears glistening as they rolled down Rose's cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry," whispered Scorpius as he cradled his very-pregnant wife, trying to soothe her, "It'll all work out."

"But what if it doesn't?" Rose sobbed, "What if Rina marries Jason, and Albus becomes a hermit, cutting himself off from all of us?" Then, Rose recognized another possibility, and began to sob harder. "What if he kills himself?"

"No!" Scorpius sat harshly, stopping his wife, "No matter how grief-stricken Al might become, he'll never do that! He has children, and even if Sarina doesn't return to him, I know that he won't give them up!"

"Oh, Scorp, why can't Rina and Al just get their happy-ever-after?" Rose cried out.

"They will," Scorpius assured her, "It's just going to take some help from their fairy godmothers and godfathers."

* * *

**A/N:This chapter was very interesting for me to write. It didn't turn out how I planned. Then again, I don't really have an outline for this story, and so I'm just winging it. But you guys seem to enjoy these chapters, so I'm going to say that it's working pretty well for me.**

**I have a question for you guys. Or, a request, really. I would like each of you, in your review for this chapter, to suggest to me a Harry Potter fic to read. I'm running out, and so I need some new ones. I would like them to be T, and complete. That's pretty much my only two requirements. Otherwise, go crazy! (Actually, please don't. Just submit one suggestion per review, please!)**

**R&R for super-updating last week! Also, I'm thinking that, if I get 30 or 40 reviews for this story (I'm not actually shooting super-high, I think, considering the fact that I've only posted 3 chapters, and I have 15 reviews), I'll do some outtakes (or maybe one-shots) for this story!**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: So I wanted to get this chapter up so that I'd have five chapters at the end of November (a.k.a. today). Also, I'm going to be really busy soon (only until around December 17), and I might not have as much time to write. But don't give up on me, kay? I might even have another chapter up tomorrow or Thursday!**

**Anaymoose: Yay! Anonymous reviewer! Hi! I'm glad you like them! It was fun writing Albus' reaction, because I actually had my guy-friend act it out for me. ****It was HILARIOUS! I'm debating whether Albus should forgive them or not (because I really have NO plan for this story). I would love if you made an account, and then we could talk more! Let me know if you do!**

**Classified: Yay! Another anonymous reviewer! Hello to you, too! I'm glad you like it! But Al will not be killing himself (unless I get really pissed off, and get angry with this story, and have EVERYONE kill themselves). I hate character death, unless it's really necessary. I've already read that fanfic, but thanks for the suggestion. **

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: I know, right? And that's not even the worst of it!**

**Aria657: I love how everyone's picking sides! I should make a poll on whether people are Team Albus or Team Sarina…I'm going to! Also, thanks for the suggestion. I'll check it out!**

**Pottercullen-4ever: ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! OMG! I know, poor Alby-poo (I don't even know). Thanks for the suggestion, I'm gonna check it out, I promise.**

* * *

***This chapter is dedicated to: Aria657 (for leading me to an author with MANY Marauder fics)***

*Part 5*

Lily Evans Potter POV

I sighed wistfully as I watched my son, Harry, lead my great-grandson over to his parents, my grandson and my granddaughter-in-law. They all looked so happy. I wish I could've been there when Harry had been carrying James around when he was so much younger. If I hadn't been killed so many years ago…But, then again, it was only because Voldemort had killed James and I that Harry (eventually) met Ginny, his wife and my daughter-in-law. He probably would've never made the friends he had, or become the strong man that he was. He was a son that I was proud of with all of my heart.

I 'looked' around the party, eager to see my other relatives. I could see Ginny talking to her brother, Ron, and his wife, Hermione. I could see my granddaughter and namesake, Lily Luna Potter, rocking her three-month-old daughter Ara back and forth to stop her from crying. Her fiancé, Leo Black (grandson of James and I's friend and Secret Keeper, Sirius Black), was standing with her, rocking their other three-month-old daughter Lyra. And there was Remus Lupin's son, Teddy Lupin, kissing his wife Victoire as they watched their seven-year-old daughter Carina and their eight-year-old daughter Antlia run around in the grass.

When James and I had died, we had given up all of this. We had given this all up for our son, so that he might have a happy life. While he was at Hogwarts, I wondered constantly if it would've been better for Harry if we were there. But now I know. As much as I love him, and I'm sure he loves me, I will admit that Harry became a great person because he went through life without any parents.

My thoughts were interrupted when I caught a glimpse of Harry's youngest son, Albus Severus Potter. I hadn't seen the boy in five years, and was surprised at how much he had grown up. But I'm sure he was more surprised than I. I knew for a fact that no one had thought to tell Albus that he had fathered twins with his Hogwarts girlfriend. Nor had anyone told him that she was getting married.

Albus and Sarina (his Hogwarts girlfriend) had their gazes locked, and suddenly Sarina began to yell, before she collapsed to the ground sobbing, and her fiancé carried her inside. Then Rose, my grandson's favorite cousin (according to my sources), along with her husband Scorpius (my grandson's best friend), forced Albus to come inside with them. I didn't follow them; I knew exactly what was going to happen.

Rose was going to chew Albus out, after explaining to him what was going on, Albus would chew out everybody (though only Rose and Scorpius would hear him), and Scorpius would try to keep the peace. Albus would want to know how he could get Sarina back; Rose would tell him to leave her alone (except about anything that involved their children). Albus would get furious, storm out, and Apparate back to his parents' house without a second thought. And I knew that Albus would need some guidance, so I went to find the one person who would be able to help him best.

"James!" I called as I entered our house. Just because we were dead didn't mean that we didn't still have lives. Heaven's a strange place.

"Yeah?" he replied as he strolled into the room, followed by Sirius and Remus. When Sirius and Remus had arrived here in Heaven, James and I had been equally happy and sad. Happy that we had been reunited with our friends; sad that they would no longer be able to guide our dear son.

"Tonight, you three have a mission," I said before explaining to him, Sirius and Remus what was going on with Albus, "When he's asleep, I want you three to enter his dreams and give him the guidance that no one, not even Harry, will give him."

James, Sirius and Remus nodded eagerly. Years ago, they had done this quite a few times for Harry and James II. They had also done it for Leo, and Neville, and even Ron. This was a topic that I know that they had much experience in, so I let them handle it. I handled the guidance for the important girls in my family's lives.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? Sorry that it was so short, but it was also very random. (I never pictured this as happening in the story.) So I guess next chapter will have to be James, Sirius and Remus giving advice to Albus. I don't have much more to say, other than that you should go vote on the poll on my profile. Also, please R&R, as they ****honestly**** make me post chapters faster! (Why do you think that you guys often get multiple chapters a week?)**

**Note: This chapter would've been up sooner, but as you guys probably noticed, FanFiction was being ****stupid**** and wasn't letting us do anything but check our stats and stuff, and it's kind of useless to post a chapter if no one is able to read it.**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: I love all the reviews! They make me smile!**

**Madmad237: Here's your update!**

**Classified: 3 reviews? Thanks for liking the chapter. And I can see what you mean about being Team Albus. But, as the writer, I'm technically not allowed to have a team, because I can see it both ways, and ****obviously**** I control all of their fates. Lol.**

**EssaTheTwerp21 (Review for Chapter 4): It's totally okay! OMG! A baby! Thanks for the encouragement, Es!**

**EssaTheTwerp21 (Review for Chapter 5): Thanks, Essa!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: Hehe, I love your reviews.**

**Aria657: I have ****no**** idea why it was acting up, but it sure as hell was ****annoying****! You're welcome for the chapter dedication, because that writer that you suggested is EPIC!**

**Anaymoose: Great! I'll be looking forward to it! And I'm glad you liked it, because once the idea hit me, I decided that I really liked it!**

**donkeywhomoos: I forgive you. Lol. Random fact: My best friend goes to Taiwan every year to visit her family there. Was it fun? Here's your update, by the way.**

* * *

*Part 6*

James Potter I POV

"Albus," I said that night, as I entered my grandson's dreams, along with my two best friends. It had been a while since we had done this last; the last time one of our descendants had needed advice was when Sirius' son Leo had been trying to propose to my granddaughter Lily. That had been…interesting, to say the least.

"Albus," I said once more as I spotted the boy lying down at the top of the grassy hill that had suddenly appeared. The dream's setting seemed to be the hill and pasture by my son's house. It looked like a spring day; the sky was blue with only white clouds, and the wind whispered merrily across the meadow and hill.

"Albus!" I called, this time making sure that I was loud enough so that the boy that looked like the spitting image of my son could hear me. He sat up, and looked down at me and my two friends curiously.

"…Grandpa James?" Albus inquired shyly, and I smiled at him as I led the way up the hill.

"You are correct!" I replied cheerfully, "And don't forget your great-godfather Sirius, or your great god-uncle Remus!" He smiled at the three of us as we took seats around him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, and then grimaced, "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I mean, I'm happy to finally meet you all, but is there a reason for your visit?"

I chuckled at the boy, who was like me and yet not, "Your grandmother Lily sent us to give you some advice. We hear you have some girl troubles?"

The young man blushed profusely as me and my best friends smiled. This was always how a conversation around this subject started out. "Well, luckily for you," I continued, "You don't have to tell us the whole story, because we already know what's going on!"

"So let's just jump into the advice-giving, yeah?" Sirius interjected eagerly, causing Moony and I to roll our eyes at his Golden Retriever-like behavior.

"Albus," Remus said kindly as he placed his hand comfortingly on my grandson's shoulder, "While you're not the only boy to ever have girl trouble, this is certainly a special situation."

"I know that!" Albus snorted.

"And a special situation calls for special advice," Remus continued, totally ignoring Albus' interruption.

"So the first thing you're going to want to do is apologize," I added in, pleased that I could be useful.

"Exactly," Remus nodded, "You're going to want to tell Sarina exactly what was going through your head while you were gone, and tell her that you never meant to hurt her."

"Then you're going to want to get back into her good books," Sirius threw in, eager to be of assistance as well, "So maybe buy her some presents."

"And, we can't forget that you're on a shortened timeframe, so we'll have to skip most of the steps. Really, before the wedding, you want to become friends with Sarina once more, and remind her why she was in love with you," I summarized.

"Yes, but you want to be rather subtle," Remus added quickly, "If you come on too strong, Rose will get angry, Sarina will feel awkward, and Sarina's fiancé won't want you around her until after the wedding."

"So," Albus pondered aloud, his tone doubtful, "I have to get her to forgive me, accept me as a friend again, and re-fall in love with me (but subtly), all in two weeks?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Sirius answered cheerfully.

It was at that minute that I felt Albus begin to wake up, probably due to some outside stimulus. "Albus, that's all the time we have. Good luck from the three of us, and your grandmother as well. Make us proud; do the Potter name well!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry that this took so long even though the chapter's not very long (it's funny, cause when I ****actually**** sat down to write the chapter, it only took about forty-five minutes)! As I've told you guys, I've been very busy with school, but this is my last week before Break, and I felt I had to give you guys an update (even though it may cost me my grade). Will someone tell me why I decided to take three Pre-AP classes (one of which is a grade-above Science, and another is a two-grades-ahead Math)? Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Check out the poll for this story on my profile, and maybe you could check out some of my one-shots, because I have quite a few of them, and I have plans for more to come soon.**

**R&R!**

**P.S. Is anyone of my readers a good artist? Cause I'd really like to talk to someone about maybe doing some concept drawings of my characters. Let me know please!**


	7. Part 7

**A/N: Long apology note at the end.**

**EssaTheTwerp21: Ah, I 3 you so much!**

**Aria657: It's all good. And yeah, Sirius had a kid. I think that, eventually (when I find some free time), I'll write a backstory. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Classified: Thanks, I think…?**

**donkeywhomoos: Lol. I 3 you, and not just because of your awesome penname! My grades are going to be fine; I was over-exaggerating (I think). Oh well!**

**Anaymoose: I understood about…half of this? Maybe three-fourths. What was with the '5/5.63794 rating :P'? And I ****suppose**** that I can forgive you for not reviewing from your account (lol).**

* * *

*Part 7*

It turned out that no outside stimulus had wakened Albus from his spirit-filled dream. Unless you would call the active human brain 'outside stimulus'. Albus had, in fact, awaked because he had already started to plan how to use his grandfather, great-godfather and god-uncle's advice. He would win Sarina back, if it was the last thing he did.

As fast as he could (in his half-asleep state), Albus thrusted himself out of bed, grabbed his wand, and stumbled to his wardrobe. Hurriedly, he threw on his most accessible (and most comfortable) pair of jeans and t-shirt, along with his favorite pair of sneakers. Cat-like, he crept downstairs to the front door, stopping briefly by his father's office to grab his address book. He opened the front door as softly as possible, snuck outside, and closed it, only after grabbing a key off the hook.

Albus jogged down the hill, until he knew that he was out of the house's protective wards. He shivered, and wished he had grabbed his coat or his cloak. Albus quickly thumbed through the pages of Harry's address book until he reached the section entitled 'Weasleys'. He opened to the page that contained the addresses of the 'honorary Weasleys', and moved his pointer finger down the entry that read, "Sarina Zelaya". He read his ex-girlfriend's address, and was about to snap the book shut, when he discovered that the entry said more.

_Sarina Esmeralda Zelaya_

_Engaged to Jason Wesley Dean_

_Mother to twins Aden Preston and Brenna Margaret Potter_

_Occupation: Healer at St. Mungo's – Spell Damage_

_Address: The Retreat, Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Notes: Albus' ex-girlfriend_

Well, his father was certainly keeping tabs on her, Albus thought morosely as he slowly closed the book. He stuck it into his jeans pocket, and pulled out his wand. Thinking of Sarina's address, he Apparated to her house, just barely missing the cloud of smoke descending down the hill.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm ****really**** sorry this took so long, and turned out to be really short. I was planning on updating over winter break (during which I had no life), but I got stuck at the beginning of this chapter, and couldn't seem to overcome it. So I started planning my next fic project, and got really wrapped up in that. I re-visited this, but still couldn't beat my sticking point. Then I went back to school, and got slammed by a bunch of homework/projects, and the fact that the end of the first semester is coming up. When I've not been working on homework/projects over the weekends, I've been watching anime. But this was a three-day weekend, and I have an essay due tomorrow. I find that I always write my best fanfics (including this one) when I'm procrastinating. So I decided to re-visit this chapter. But I was still stuck on that point, so I scrapped the whole thing and re-wrote it. (Extra note: I actually finished the essay before I finished the chapter.) I hope you enjoyed!**

**A/N 2: So, I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I was having trouble with the ending. Oh well.**

**R&R!**


	8. Part 8

**A/N: So, I'm back. Maybe. At least for this chapter. Say thank you to an anonymous reviewer (who didn't even leave a name). The review they left was very kind, and made my day, so I decided to write this as a present for them.**

**My reasons for being gone are the usual – school, family, friends, writer's block. I can blame it all, but I mostly need to blame myself. Writer's block – the type I usually seem to have – can be overcome. I just need to stop being lazy and dive in. Look at it a different way, get another opinion, go somewhere different to write it.**

**I was stuck as to where to go with Albus Apparating off to Sarina's house at the end of the last chapter, so I gave up for a while. But it's not like some magical fairy is going to sneak into my room at night and write me a chapter to get me going again. I just need to buckle down, stop feeling sorry for myself, remind myself that I have readers that are waiting to see what happens.**

**As a result of me finally getting my act together, you all get a filler chapter of sorts. If you like it (even if you don't like it), check out my newest multi-chapter (****Who You Are****) and my various one-shots, will you? That all being said, and with apologies for the long A/N, here's the next – but insanely short – 'chapter' of ****Homecoming****.**

* * *

*Part 8*

~1 Year Earlier~

_Dear Albus,_

_It's been four years – to the day – since you left. I've been waiting, just as I promised you I would. It's been a tad bit lonely, but I have some company._

_Before you left, you apparently got me pregnant. We now have two beautiful children: Aden Preston and Brenna Margaret Potter. Aden has brown-black hair, but your eyes. Brenna looks like a miniature female version of you and your father. No pressure, but I'm sure they'd love to know their father._

_I'm writing you to tell you that, unless you return home soon, I'm giving up. I've met a wonderful man by the name of Jason Dean. He works at St. Mungo's with me. He's asked me out a few times, but I keep turning him down. Every day, I pray that you'll come home. You haven't. Soon, I'm going to say yes to Jason's offer. I miss having someone to love._

_I miss you. You are – almost always have been, probably always will be – the love of my life. If you don't come back, and I do say yes to a date with Jason, and you're still not back, and I end up marrying him…Yes, you'll still be my love. If you don't come home, I'll wake up every day of my life wondering if this will be the day I'll get to see you at least one more time._

_Please come home. I love you._

_Forever and always, even after death,_

_Sarina_

She had spent hours writing this letter. Writing, rewriting, crossing out, tossing out parchment covered in untidy scrawl. But finally, it was perfect. It was something she could be proud of.

But she never sent it. She was too afraid. Too scared of being hurt. So it sat in her desk, untouched. That is, until she unearthed it a year later, just hours after getting her first glimpse of the addressee after five years.

* * *

**A/N: Review replies follow.**

**EssaTheTwerp21: I honestly have no real background reason for Harry's 'stalkiness'. That part was unnecessary, but I put it in for some reason. It was in my file for this story, and I guess I just decided to throw it in, and attribute it to Harry.**

**Aria657: Thanks for the well wishes! (And yeah, you kinda sounded like a greeting card! Lol!)**

**Classified: First of all, I have a question. Why don't you just make an account? Anyways, to your review. Yes, writer's block sucks ****ass****. And no, I don't watch Naruto. When it first started airing in English on Cartoon Network, YEARS ago, I watched it for a while, but got really bored by the drawn-out plots. Interesting review. **


	9. Part 9

**A/N: Not the chapter I wanted. The chapter I actually wanted to post isn't finished yet (I'm stuck on it, sadly). But I decided that a filler chapter would be better than nothing. Wouldn't you agree? I hope so.**

**I've had this saved for a while in my file for this story. Apparently, it was supposed to be a bit of Part 4, but then I wrote the real Part 4, and this got re-titled 'Unknown Part/OneShot'. I figured that, since it was already complete, I'd just throw it in now.**

**I don't think I ever mentioned how long Sarina had been engaged to Jason by the time Albus came back, so let's say she got engaged to him 6 months after writing the letter in the last chapter (so 6 months before Albus came back). Review replies are at the end.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: **elibubble **and **psychopath-convention**, who won first and second place (respectively) in my **'Girls of Harry Potter' Competition** on HPFC.**

* * *

*Part 9*

~6 Months Earlier~

Rose had just finished pouring the tea when the doorbell rang. She smiled as she walked into the hall, heading for the front door. Sarina was coming over for a Girls Day In, and Rose couldn't wait to catch her up on all the latest gossip. But when she opened the door, she found a fuming Sarina.

The last time that Rose had seen her best friend like this had been…well, never, actually. Sarina was rarely one to get mad, but on the rare occasions that she did, she got even instead of bottling it up. Fuming just wasn't her style.

"Rina?" Rose asked cautiously as she let her friend in. Sarina headed directly into the library, where they always had their tea. She took a seat in her favorite leather armchair and began to fix her tea just the way that she liked it. The whole time, a glare occupied her face.

Rose sat down in the armchair across from her, and began to fix her tea as well. She remained silent, knowing that Sarina would speak when ready. As usual, Rose was right.

"His time is up! FOUR years and SIX months! Four years and six months I've waited, and I'm not supposed to be the patient one! So I'm done waiting. It's not like he'll ever know, or even care. He's probably forgotten me, so it's time for me to forget him!" Sarina spat furiously.

"Who?" Rose asked. She had a pretty good idea who her friend was talking about, but she felt it better to feel safe than sorry. Her idea was confirmed, though, when Sarina sent her a scathing look.

"Your stupid cousin!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH," Rose held her hands out in front of her in that universal signal of 'hold on', "Don't yell at me. I'm not his keeper."

Sarina sighed, then took a sip of her tea. "You're right, as usual. I'm sorry. It's just…" Rose nodded sympathetically.

"So what exactly are you going on about?"

"I've decided to move on. Jason – you know, that guy I've been seeing for the past few months?" Rose affirmed her best friend's statement, "Well, last night…" Sarina seemed to be having trouble getting the words out, so she placed her tea cup gently on its saucer before holding out her left hand. Rose jumped up and shrieked!

"You're getting married!" she squealed, "OHMYGOSH!"

* * *

**A/N: So, just a tidbit from life between **In Your Arms **and **Homecoming**. I know it was really short, but as I said before, it's better than nothing.**

* * *

**EssaTheTwerp: I'm glad you were happy about the update. :) I think you're one of the VERRRRYY few that are on Sarina's side.**

**Aria657: I hope you mean that you didn't like it because of Sarina being stupid. That's what the tone of the rest of your review told me. They're both being stupid. I just haven't been good at showing it as much on Al's side.**

**jellybeans96: Love ya, Gilly! Thanks for reading. :)**

**whatthedevil'sgoingon13: YES! EPIC WIN! I ****LOVE**** YOUR PENNAME! *clears throat* Anyways…I'm glad it's breaking your heart (in a metaphorical sense). It's supposed to. I like your phrasing on what needs to happen. I'm sure most people would agree, or stab you for thinking that Sarina deserves Albus. That's for prompting my update!**

**And to my anonymous reviewer: You spelled 'Albus' wrong. :) Anyways, you're welcome for the update. I believe everyone agrees that Sarina is angering them.**

* * *

**Can I get a bunch of reviews to inspire the next REAL chapter? :)**


	10. Part 10

**A/N: This took a while, didn't it? I had the first paragraph written for a while, but I was stuck on how to continue. So I scrapped it and started over. Then I was stuck again, so I scrapped it and started over once more. Then it happened for a third time. And then a fourth. So what you will be reading is, in fact, the fifth draft. I hope you guys like the product of all that restarting, especially since I'm writing this fifth draft on my day off. Also, this is a very important chapter (fitting for Part 10, right?). It may be a tear-jerker, but it might not. It all depends on how your emotions run. Well, long A/N. Just review replies, and then the story!**

**jellybean96: Yay for reviewing even though you were like five feet away from me! :D Thank you very much! Also, do you recognize the name of Sarina's fiancé? The character's a lot better looking than his namesake, though.**

**whatthedevil'sgoingon13: XD I'm glad you stand by your opinion. Sarina could use some love. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Aria657: It's fine that you don't like Sarina. :) I wasn't saying that I disagree with you; I was just hoping that you were dissing her, and not my writing. Maybe I'll throw in another little filler chapter about her children, just for you. Or maybe a series of one-shots/outtakes. Thanks for always reviewing! XD **

**Vanillaberries: New reviewer! Thanks for liking the story!**

* * *

*Part 10*

There was a knock on the door. Tentative, nervous, but it was there. It was loud enough that it startled her, bringing her out of the contemplation of a letter she had written a year ago, but quiet enough that it didn't wake her children. She sighed, stood up from her desk chair, and plodded to the door. She swung it open and blinked. Rapidly. This couldn't be true. No way, no how. It wasn't possible…but it was. Because Albus Potter was standing on her doorstep.

How did he know her address? She hadn't given it to him, and she was fairly certain that Rose would have respected her privacy. So how…wait, his father _is_ Harry Potter. He probably has connections that would blow her mind. Anyways, it didn't matter how he got her address. What mattered was that he was _here_, right now, and she was just standing there like an idiot.

"Umm…" _Nice, Sarina, _she snorted at herself mentally_, Reallllly eloquent._

"I think we need to talk," said Albus, shifting from foot to foot. Sure, she hasn't talked with him in five years, but she still remembers his habits. He found this to be just as awkward as she did.

"Yes…I suppose we do," she whispers, not trusting her voice if she speaks any louder, "Let's sit out here. Aiden and Brenna…my children…are finally asleep, and I don't want to wake them up."

Albus nodded, taking a seat on the steps outside while Sarina donned a coat and some slippers. She joined him seconds later, leaving the door open just a crack. They sat there in silence for some minutes, and then both tried to speak at the same time.

"I know I've been gone…"

"Aiden and Brenna are…"

They looked at each other, and laughed a little. Neither had changed all that much, it seemed.

"You go first," Albus offered graciously, ever the gentleman.

"Aiden and Brenna are your children!" Sarina blurted, and Albus only smiled.

"I know, Rose told me," he explained to her look of shock, "It wasn't that hard to tell, though. They look like my family." Sarina nodded, and gestured for him to say his piece.

"I know I've been gone for a long time. I've been stupid, I know. I suppose I could have returned a while ago, but America…it was so interesting! Rina, you would have loved it! And I didn't know what I would be coming back to. It's not that I didn't want to marry you but I didn't know what had changed while I was gone.

"Would you still love me? Would you still want me? Or did you find someone better, and move on? Well, I know that answer to that now. But, even though it's clear that we're over, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. And…I want to be a part of Aiden and Brenna's lives. Can you allow me that privilege?"

Albus looked up from his clasped hands, which he had been staring at for his whole speech, to see tears in Sarina's eyes.

"Of course you can be a part of their lives!" Sarina sniffled, "I would expect no less. But, you're right, I have moved on. I'm getting married in two weeks, to that guy I was holding hands with at the party. His name is Jason Dean – which I'm sure you know by now – and I'd really like you to come to the wedding."

"I…I'm not sure," Albus answered, not meeting his ex-girlfriend's eyes, "Ummm…seeing as I just got back, I still have to look for a house and a job, and then I have to settle in…there's a lot of people I have to catch up with…"

He looked up from his babbling, just in time to catch Sarina's crestfallen expression. "But…I'll really try to make it!" he stammered, "After all…what better way to show everyone that there's no hard feelings, right?"

"Of course," Sarina murmured, throwing a smile on her face, "Besides, a lot of our old school friends will be there, so it'll be the perfect time to catch up with all of them."

"Right, yeah…"Albus replied distractedly, "Well, it's pretty late…or early, I guess…I should probably let you get to bed."

Sarina nodded, though she knew that there was so much more she wanted to say to her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah…tomorrow's going to be a long day. There's still a lot to do for the wedding." She ignored the brief emotion that flitted over Albus' face, telling herself that she wasn't able to identify it.

"Of course, of course. So, I'd really like to spend some more time with you…and Aiden and Brenna, of course!" Albus added hastily, "When would be a good time for us all to get together?"

_Today's Sunday morning…I have wedding stuff today, lunch meetings all week…_

"How about you come with me to pick up Aiden and Brenna from their preschool on Tuesday, and we can all have a picnic together?" Sarina suggested quickly.

"That's sounds great," Albus declared cheerfully, a grin on his face for the first time since he returned.

"Okay then. Well, meet me at St. Mungo's in the lobby at around 3 P.M. on Tuesday, okay? I'm a Healer there in the Spell Damage Ward. Then I'll Apparate us to the twins' school, and we can head to the park from there."

"Sure. I should probably be going."

The two exes said their goodbyes, and Sarina watched as Albus walked out to the street before Apparating away. As she turned to walk back inside, she thought to herself, _Of course this would happen to me. Karma hates me._

* * *

~With Albus, back in his room, before he goes back to sleep~

_What an interesting homecoming this has turned out to be._

* * *

**A/N: I think I did pretty good on this chapter, considering that it wasn't super-long, and that I have no plan for this story. Well, I kind of do. I have ****one sentence**** saved in a page on OneNote (one of the most useful programs EVER invented, just saying). It briefly details the most IMPORTANT event of the story (take a guess as to what that is in a review, and if you're right, you'll win something). Other than that, everything about this story is bits and pieces I've gathered from RL and other sources, as well as the insanity that is my brain. I'm glad you guys like this story, especially considering that this whole 'series' started out as a 500-word one-shot based on a prompt I picked up on a rainy summer day.**

**If I were you, lovely readers, I wouldn't expect another chapter until at least July, maybe next month if you're luck. It's almost the end of the school year, and a lot of projects (along with Finals) are coming up, and I'm having a hard time trying to fit everything in my schedule. I try to post one-shots as often as possible, but between schoolwork, TV shows (though most are ending their season soon), friends, family, and reading fanfics, I'm finding it hard to find time to write (it doesn't help that my muse likes to take a lot of vacations). I'm really sorry, but hopefully you guys can stick with me (maybe even read some of my one-shots?).**

**R&R, and don't forget to guess about what you think is going to be the most important event of the story! Also, please vote on the poll on my profile page!**


	11. AN

**A/N: **So, I've decided something. Since this fic has pretty much reached the limits I accidentally imposed on it via its title, I will be continuing this saga in a new fic. This fic will be entitled Dearly Beloved and will be out in a few minutes. If you're interested in knowing how this will all play out, I suggest you read it. Ciao for now!


End file.
